Solo te quiero a ti
by Riri13
Summary: En momentos como esos, es que te das cuenta que sólo quieres a esa persona. Que no puedes vivir sin ella. Y que fuiste un tonto en haberla dejado... dos veces. Pero que harías cualquier cosa por recuperarla, hasta lo imposible.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Sorpresa**

Por más que le había dicho a Quinn que no asistiría a la fiesta, esta no me dejo hasta que aceptara. Decía que me tenía una gran sorpresa, y no tuve más remedio que asistir. Aún no había llegado nadie, lo que me resulto aún más extraño.

— Quinn no han llegado... — dije lo obvio, ella sólo me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice. Y entonces me confundió aún mas.

— Rachel... ¿Podrías llevar este pastel a la terraza? — pregunto mientras acomodaba unas cosas en la mesa.

— Claro.

Tome el pastel de chocolate y lo lleve a la terraza. Olía delicioso, me imagino como sabrá. Se preguntarán porque lo de la fiesta y sorpresas... Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños. Por más que había pedido que no lo celebraran, lo hicieron. Así que tenía que asistir. Y más aún al decirme que mi sorpresa había salido cara. Y aún no puedo imaginar que sería. Entonces en ese momento vi que la mesa principal se había movido un poco. Me le quede mirando esperando que saliera algo... pero no. Mire a Quinn que venía con unas botellas de champán en las manos. Bueno, supongo que no es nada. Así que fui a la mesa que minutos antes se había movido y coloque el bizcocho.

— ¡SORPRESA! — gritaron de momento, haciendo que soltara un fuerte grito.

Estaba cubierta de confeti, champan, bizcocho... Dios, un desastre. Después de que me cantarán cumpleaños, comenzaron a felicitarme uno a uno. Y también de encargaron de ensuciarme más aun. Pero llego un punto que ya no podía estar más embarrada.

— Rachel parece que saliste de un basurero. — dijo Puckerman haciendo que todos rieran.

— Ja-Ja-Ja— reí con sarcasmo — Que chiste.

Con ayuda de Tina y Kurt me quite todo lo que tenía en el cabello y la cara. Y Quinn me ofreció de su ropa — cosa que no dude en aceptar— para que no saliera cubierta a bizcocho y champan. Cuando al fin estuve limpia, salí del baño.

A pesar de todo, fue una noche increíble. Nos divertimos como nunca. Bailamos, jugamos, cantamos al karaoke. Que no hicimos. Los que no nos habíamos visto en bastante tiempo nos pusimos al tanto. Además de que nos dieron la noticia de que Noah y Quinn al fin se casarían. Todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que comenzamos a felicitarlos. Teniendo una nueva razón por la que festejar.

— Perdonen por llegar tarde... — Su voz. Enseguida voltee a verlo. Después de dos años ahí estaba. Seguía igual, pero a la vez diferente. Era Finn.

— Oh, no hay-

— Finn.— dije cortando por completo a Noah.

— Rachel. — dijo sonriendo. Tenía una pequeña caja en sus manos envuelta en papel de regalo. Me observo por unos segundos. Hasta que se acerco y me dio un suave beso... En la mejilla.

Hace dos años que no sabía nada de el. Lo único que sabía de el era en las noticias y el internet. Ya que ahora era un famoso jugador de fútbol americano. Verlo ahora después de tanto tiempo era como abrir las heridas que ya pensaba haber sanado. Me senté en una mesa con Tina, Kurt y Blaine. A cada segundo lo observaba, y el hablaba tranquilamente con Noah.

— Rachel... Tierra te llama. — dijo Kurt pasando su mano por mi cara.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte al caer en cuenta de que lo estaba observando fijamente.

— De momento te desconectaste... ¿Es Finn, cierto? —pregunto Kurt, haciendo que mi corazón parara por un segundo al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo sabía. ¿Porqué no vas y le hablas? — dijo Tina sonriendo. Cosa que considere por un segundo pero rápido descarte.

— Tan sólo habla Rachel. Tienes 21 años que acabas de cumplir, ve y háblale. Ya ha pasado tiempo, tienen que hablar.— dijo Blaine. Dirigí mi mirada a Finn, pensando en las palabras de Blaine.

— Tengo...que tomar agua. —me excuse y me fui a tomar un vaso de agua. Había empezado bien... pero el final no es lo que me esperaba. No tenía idea de que estaría ahí. Es más... ¿Qué hacia aquí? Recargue mi cuerpo sobre la isla en la gigante cocina y seguí tomando mi vaso de agua.

— Rachel, creo que tenemos que hablar.—dijo una voz a mis espaldas que reconocí rápidamente. Deje el vaso en la mesa y me voltee mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Porqué no volviste?


	2. Chapter 2

** Capítulo 2: Una oportunidad **

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

Hola! Gracias por la chica que me dejo el review! :D eso me motiva a seguir y así actualizo más rápido, estoy escribiendo otra fic que espero que vayan a leerla se llama "Small Bump" llevaba semanas con la idea y tuve que escribir. No les sigo quitando más de su tiempo, espero que disfruten del capítulo! :D

* * *

Llevo media hora caminando bajo la lluvia. Con 12 llamadas perdidas de Quinn y más de 20 mensajes. Me fui de allí al saber que Finn no tenía respuesta. No podía perdonarlo tan fácil. Minutos antes de haberme dejado aquella vez pensaba que nos íbamos a casar. Pero me llevo a la estación del tren. Donde me hizo todo aquel cuento que por un momento crei. Esperando que me visitara o llamara, no hizo nada. Y después de un tiempo supe lo famoso que era y que se acostaba con cuanta chica veía. Nunca pensé que sería de esos chicos. Pero si lo era, o lo es.

Justo cuando iba a pensar que era la única caminando por ahí a estas horas,las luces de un auto iluminaron la calle.

— ¡Rachel!— gritaron desde el auto. Y enseguida supe quien era. Pero lo ignore y seguí caminando.

— ¡No me ignores! — y fue lo que seguí haciendo.

— ¡Rachel, escúchame! — siguió gritando hasta que escuche unos pasos a mis espaldas. Me tomo de la cintura y me llevo cargada.

— ¡SUELTAME! —grite y comencé a patalear pero no funciono. Pude escuchar su risa mientras volvía al carro. Abrió la puerta y me sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Tomo el cinturón pero rápidamente lo detuve.

— Se ponérmelo. — le dije y aparte su mano.

— En caso de que te escapes, lo pongo yo.— dijo yvolviéndolo a tomar y lo abrocho. Lo mire fijamente y resople, haciendo que soltara una risa.

Dio la vuelta al auto y abrió la otra puerta. Se acomodó en su asiento y encendió el motor.

— Pense que habías madurado. — dijo a lo que le mire incrédula.

— Mira quien habla, el más maduro. Todavía eres una fruta verde en el árbol, Finn.

— Si. Tenía la razón. No lo haz hecho. — dijo sonriendo. Me daban ganas de meterle una bofetada ahi mismo. Pero no lo hice porque estaba conduciendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, hasta que me decidí por prender la radio. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción de Katy Perry, y Finn comenzó a tararearla. Recuerdo que Blaine la había cantado alguna vez.

— ¡You make me feel like i'm living a Teenage Dream!— grito de momento haciendo que me sobresaltara y no pude envitar reír. Comenzó a mover la cabeza como un loco hasta que la canción terminara.

– ¿Quien es el maduro?— dije aún riendo un poco. Por un momento olvide todos los problemas entre nosotros y volví a hace dos años atrás. Cuando todo era color de rosa.

— Yo obviamente. — rió Finn.

Comenzamos a cantar todas las canciones que pasaban, como solíamos hacer. Pero de repente Finn dejo de cantar, a lo que le mire raro.

— Porque te quería, y ahora quiero recuperarte. Aunque tenga que comenzar desde cero.— dijo de repente y le mire más raro aún.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Me preguntaste porque te había dejado. —contesto y entonces recordé.

— Finn...

— Se que fui un estúpido. Merezco que no me perdones. Y más por no haberte llamado o por ser tan idiota de haberme acostado con cualquiera que se ofreciera. Pero a quien solo quiero es a ti. Dame una oportunidad.

— Finn...

— No te arrepentiras, lo prometo. Haré eso que sea por ti para no perderte. Pero por favor perdóname.

— ¡FINN! — grite haciendo que por fin se callará.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que? —pregunto rápidamente.

— Eres un idiota, estúpido, imbécil...todas las palabras habidas y por haber. — solté haciendo que volteara la cabeza peor que el excorsista.

— Espera, ¿que? —pregunto aún mirándome.

— Pero a pesar de eso, eres mi alma gemela. Eres la persona que amo y que siempre amaré. Bueno, por ahora te odio también. Y no va a ser fácil perdonarte. Pero...

— ¿Pero que?

— Te daré una oportunidad. — sonreí y esta vez paró el auto de cantazo.

— ¿QUÉ?— prácticamente grito.

— ¡Finn! ¿Quieres matarme?

— ¡Pensaba que dirías que no! Dios, Rachel, cada vez te amo más. Te amo, te amo, te amo... — contesto rápidamente y entonces me abrazo fuertemente. Sentía que me iba a romper los huesos.

— Pero eso quiere decir que comenzaremos desde el principio.—le advertí.

— Esta bien. Lo haré. Te volveré a enamorar.


	3. Importante!

Chicas perdonen por no actualizar! Pero he estado un poco mal por la pérdida de Cory. Fue algo muy doloroso para mi, al igual que para tod s los Gleeks. Pero ya continuaré la novela, sólo necesito saber si seguirían leyéndola. ¿Estarían dispuestas?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: Loco por ti**

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

Holaaaa! Aquí ya vuelvo así como ustedes lo decidieron :D Por favor dejen sus reviews, sigan la novela... Se los agradecería demasiado! También recuerden seguirme en Twitter SoozHoran (doy followback ;) ) bueno en fin disfruten de este capítulo!

* * *

Todavía no puedo creer lo que hice ayer. ¿De verdad le di una oportunidad a Finn? ¡Se supone que no lo haría! Todavía no puedo perdonarlo. Aunque se que lo amo. Pero simplemente no, no es tan fácil. Y le pondré las cosas difíciles. Quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar.

— ¡Rachel!— escuche gritar a Quinn desde afuera. Hace una hora que llevo esperando a que llegue, y por fin se digna en llegar.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y fui corriendo a la puerta. Hoy sería un día un poco largo. Empezaríamos a planear la boda de Quinn. Si, se que es bastante temprano. Pero tienen planeado casarse en 5 meses. Algo bastante rápido. Pero así lo decidieron, y dudo que cambien de idea.

— Al fin llegas, ¿como estas?—dije cerrando la puerta después de que entrara.

— ¡Emocionada! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡En 5 meses me caso!— chillo dando saltitos alrededor hasta llegar a la sala. Solte una carcajada. Parecía una niña de seis años.

— ¿Crees que así podras a hacer algo hoy?— reí un poco y ella igual.— ¿Quieres un poco de café? Acabo de hacerlo.

— Un poco, gracias. Bueno, ¿Y Finn? —pregunto.

Finn. ¿No podía hablar de otra cosa? En lo menos que quería pensar ahora era en Finn.

— Emm... No he hablado con el desde ayer.—dije mientras servía el café y pensaba en algo para cambiar el tema de la conversación. — Dime, ¿Que has pensado hasta ahora?

— Puck y yo hemos pensado que el color de la boda sea rojo,blanco y negro—dijo comiendose de pie mientras caminaba hasta la cocina. – ¿Crees que sea un buen color?

— Creo que es perfecto. Es muy romántico. — respondí y le tendi la taza con café. No suelo tomar mucho. Pero cuando lo hago, es por una buena razón. Como anoche.

— Y me encantaría hacerlo en Riverside, sería perfecto.— añadió y luego le dio un sorbo a la taza.

— ¿Sabes lo que cuesta una boda ahí Quinn? — pregunte mirándole fijamente como que si lo acabara de decir fuera una broma.

— Si... Mi madre se dispuso a pagar el salón. —sonrió.

A la familia de Quinn le sobra el dinero. Sinceramente creo que la boda de Quinn será una de las mejores en Lima.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?—pregunto Quinn con los ojos como platos. ¿Escuchar que?

— ¿De que hablas?— pregunte confundida. Pero segundos después, se escucho un golpe en la ventana. Mire a Quinn por unos segundos, como si supiera que era aquello.

— Voy a ver que es.— dije. Caminando rápidamente me asome por la ventana. Vaya, que sorpresa. Es Finn.

— ¿Quien es?— grito Quinn pero la ignore. ¿Para que habrá venido?

Abrí lentamente la puerta, y lo vi parado en el medio de la acera lanzando una piedra a la ventana de mi habitación. Como los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Que haces aquí Finn?—pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

— Uhm... Quería traerte unas flores... Y invitarte a cenar hoy en la tarde.— dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. ¿Cena? ¿Deberia aceptar?

Lo observe por unos segundos pensando en que responder. La verdad es que esta tarde no tendría nada que hacer. Claro, después de lo de Quinn. ¿Debería decir que no?

— Finn, lo que pasa es...

— ¿Quien...? —pregunto Quinn a mis espaldas pero enseguida cerro la boca al darse cuenta que era Finn.— Ah...Hola Finn.

— Hola Quinn. — sonrio y le saludo con un movimiento de manos.— Emm bueno, ¿aceptas cenar conmigo esta noche?

— Oh pues claro que Rachel aceptaría. No tiene nada que hacer esta tarde. ¿Verdad Rachel?— dijo Quinn mientras movía las cejas en mi dirección. Como odiaba que respondieran por mi.

— Oh bueno... Pues te espero en Breadstix a las seis. Adios Quinn, hasta luego Rachel.— dijo y me guiño un ojo. Haciendo que me sonrojara un poco. Estupida susurro mi conciencia. ¿Porque me sonroje?

—Pero... Es que...— susurre pero ya era tarde.

Se fue pero antes me dio las flores... y me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de hacerse el sexy con esas miradas y movimientos? Lo vi caminar hasta su auto y luego hizo un movimiento con la mano antes de montarse. Voltee a mirar a Quinn, que estaba muerta de risa. Lo vi chillar las gomas del auto y luego arrancar a toda velocidad. Okay...¿Qué mosquito le pico a Finn?

— No se que le pasa a Finn. —dije mirando aún las marcas de las gomas en la calle.

— Yo se que le pasa. Esta loco por ti. Y te juro Rachel, que si echas a perder esta oportunidad, te mato. — dijo antes de volver adentro. ¿Finn loco por mi?

* * *

Supongo que el capítulo empezó un poco aburrido jaja :( Pero al final creo que se puso bueno, ¿no? Tratare de mantener lo que es el carácter como si de cada personaje pero debo decir que cambiarán un poco sólo un poquitín, lo prometo. Bueno quiero recordarles que dejen sus reviews y sigan la novela! Además vayan a Twitter y denme follow sigo de vuelta ;) jaja tengan un buen día! xx


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: Total desastre

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

Perdonen por tardar tanto :( tuve unos problemas y tenía unos problemas de inspiración(? Perdon por tardar tanto! Aqui les dejo el capítulo gracias por los comentarios! xx

* * *

Justo como había dicho, a las 6:00 vino a buscarme. Quinn hizo que me pusiera uno de mis mejores vestidos, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en el todo. Tengo que decir, que me veo bien. Me gusta. Ahora estaba por abrir la puerta. ¿Cómo reaccionara Finn?

— Hola Ra...— se quedo sin palabras. Me miro de arriba a abajo lentamente, luego me sonrió.

— H-Hola, Finn.— dije un tanto incómoda. El tampoco se ve tan mal. Tenía una camisa de manga larga azul y un pantalón de salir. Está... guapo.

— Estas hermosa... — susurro lentamente sonriendo como un estúpido.

— Emm...gracias.

— B-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? — dijo ofreciéndome su mano. ¿Debería tomarla? Un tanto dudosa, la tome. Me llevo hasta la puerta de su auto. Torpemente abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar. Reí un poco, se notaba algo nervioso. Le dio la vuelta al auto y abrió la puerta rapidamente. Me miro por un segundo antes de poner el auto en marcha.

¿Estoy poniéndole las cosas fáciles? Claro que si. Debería hacer un plan. Y se perfectamente que hacer. Al final creo que dudara de lo que esta haciendo.

Después de unos 15 minutos en el carro, que de por cierto fueron muy incómodos, llegamos a Breadstix. No habían muchas personas, sólo unas cuantas familias y parejas. Nos acercamos a la recepción, y mientras Finn hablaba con la empleada yo me dedique a mirar por las mesas. ¿Mercedes y Kurt?

— ¿Vamos a la mesa? —pregunto Finn mientras yo los saludaba de lejos.

— ¡Vamos a sentarnos con Mercedes y Kurt! — sonreí mientras caminaba hacia su mesa. Este será como el primer paso de mi plan.

— ¿Qué? —escuche a Finn decir a mis espaldas.

— ¡Rachel! — dijeron los dos al unísono con una gran sonrisa.

— Que sorpresa, no pensaba verlos aquí. — reí un poco consciente de que estaba ignorando por completo a Finn.

— Ya vez. ¿Porqué no se sientan aquí?— pregunto Mercedes con una gran sonrisa.

— Después nos cuentas todo desde el principio. — susurro Kurt mientras reía. Reí un poco, pensando en el total desastre que habra.

— Claro... ¡Finn ven! — le sonreí haciéndole señas para que se acercara. El nos observaba como si lo que dijéramos era un juego. Lentamente, se acercó y fingió una sonrisa.

— Eh... ¿Qué tal? — pregunto Finn más que incómodo.

— ¡No seas así de tímido! Siéntense aqui, no hay ningún problema. — dijo Mercedes. Sonreí y tome una silla mientras Finn me miraba con los ojos como plato. Después de unos segundos que parecieron minutos, se sento.

— ¿Porqué vinieron juntos? Pensé que estaban... Distanciados. — pregunto Kurt haciendo una mueca.

— Bueno Finn se disculpo después de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. ¿Pero creen que le creo? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué hombre le haria lo que Finn Hudson hizo a una mujer? ¡Nadie! Así que le dije que tenía que ganarme de nuevo. El contesto con un "Te enamorare" o algo así. Asi que este es su primer paso, de miles. ¿No es lindo? — dije tratando de fingir mi mejor cara de encanto. Voltee a mirar a Finn y me miraba con la boca abierta. Eso era lo que quería. Kurt y Mercedes explotaron en risas.

— Vaya que es encantador. ¿Qué harás después Finn? Tienes que sorprenderla. — dijo Mercedes en tono de burla.

— Y-Yo... — se quedo sin palabras. Y tuvo suerte de que en ese momento llego el camarero. Pidió nuestras órdenes y se fue.

— Unas flores serían fantásticas. Pero no me gustan las rosas, ni las violetas, ni margaritas... Tienes que ser flores venenosas. — dije orgullosamente.

— ¿Perdón? — dijo Finn mirándome como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

— Si, son hermosas. Preferiblemente que tengan un tono negro. — dije. Kurt y Mercedes no paraban de reír, supongo que saben que lo hago apropósito.

— Emm... creo que puedo llevártelas, ¿no?— sonrió un poco. Pobre, si supiera que en Ohio no existen tales.

Después de unos minutos, llego el camarero con nuestra orden. Había pedido ensalada, sólo eso. ¿Gran cosa, no?

Comenzamos a hablar sobre chismes de famosos. Todos menos Finn. El estaba sumergido en su mundo mientras comía tan sólo observandonos de vez en cuando. Creo que ni siquiera estaba escuchando.

— ¿Verdad Finn? — dije con una sonrisa. Rápidamente se acomodó y me miro sin entender.

— El bebé real. — dijo Kurt.

— Ah si es una niña hermosa. Se parece tanto a su madre. — dijo Finn desinteresado. No pude evitar explotar en risa, haciendo que algunas personas miraran a nuestra mesa.

— Si es hermosa Finn. —dije tratando de calmarme un poco. Pero estalle en risa una vez más. Ni siquiera daba risa, no se que me pasa. Le di un pequeño golpe a la mesa. Pero tuve la mala suerte de que hizo que mi ensalada cayera al suelo. Finn me miraba como si me hubiera escapado de un manicomio.

Ignore el hecho de que el plato estaba en el piso, y seguí hablando. Cada vez Finn estaba más incómodo. Hasta me daba pena el pobre. Después de casi una hora y media decidí que era tiempo de irnos. Ya que era muy tarde.

— Creo que ya nos vamos. Es super tarde y mañana tengo que salir con Quinn a hacer unas cosas de la boda. — dije. Nos despedimos rápido, y en unos minutos ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto tírale mente callada.

Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que hice. ¿Me pase de la línea? Tal vez. Finn se ve totalmente enojado. Dije muchas cosas que no tuve que haber dicho, si. Pero este es mi plan. Y por nada del mundo cambiare de idea. Estoy haciendo lo correcto.

— Finn, ¿puedo poner música? — pregunte rompiendo el silencio. No contesto, así que dirigí mi mano a la radio y la prendí. Don't stop believing. Sonreí al recordar las veces que la cantamos en el Glee Club.

— ¿Estabas haciendo eso apropósito? —preguto después de unos segundos.

— Las personas cambian. — menti.

— ¿Sabes? No se ni porque estoy haciendo esto. Pero supongo que es porque aún te amo, pero tu decides ponerme aprueba. ¿Porqué no puedes creerme de una vez? — dijo con la vista fija en el camino.

— Porque no es fácil creerte. — conteste mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

— Supongo que tendré que soportar esas miles de pruebas que tu dices. — dijo dando por finalizada la conversación, ya que no sabía que contestar.

* * *

Perdonen por todos los errores! :) Recuerden dejar su review! xx


	6. Chapter 6

Teaser Capítulo 5: Neon

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

Perdonen por no subir capítulo :( tienen derecho a insultarme! Hace una semana empeze las clases y casi no he tenido tiempo! Se preguntarán porque es un Teaser bueno este capítulo será bastante largo, y un poco parecido A shooting star uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la serie! Y ya que casi mi batería está muerta y aquí es de madruagada no puedo subir el capítulo completo pero mañana lo subiré! :D gracias por leer la novela chicas y sigan dejando sus reviews! Nota: se supone que Liquor es una discoteca de mala muerte como un bar, así que piensen lo peor del lugar jaja

* * *

— Quiero que me cuentes todo. ¿De dónde saco estas flores tan horribles? —pregunto Quinn mientras las miraba con cara de disgusto. Y la verdad es que son horribles. Pero creo que lo que importa es que Finn las busco, a pesar de que sabía que no eran mis favoritas.

— La verdad no lo se. — conteste casi en un susurro.

Me las había traído en la mañana. Había escuchado unos golpes en la ventana. Un poco asustada, me asome por ella. Me sorprendí al ver a Finn parado alli con unas flores de un extraño color. Rápidamente tome mi albornoz y me lo puse mientras bajaba las escaleras. Trate de arreglarme el pelo un poco, aunque sabía que era un completo desastre. Suspire antes de abrir la puerta. Allí estaba parado con unas flores negras y violetas y entonces me di cuenta qudesean venenosas. No lo puedo creer, ¿enserio lo hizo?

— Buenos días Rachel.— saludo con una gran sonrisa. Le mire sorprendida.

— Hola Finn. — dije con una mueca. Aún me pregunto de donde las saco.

— Emm... Pase un poco de trabajo buscandolas, pero al fin las encontre para ti. Y también quería preguntar si irías a una fiesta conmigo... — dijo cada vez más bajito haciendo notable su nerviosismo. Y era bastante incómodo ya que yo también lo estaba.

— Emm claro, ¿dónde? — sonrei un poco.

— Liquor.


End file.
